


Because We Need Each Other

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory RPF, Skateboarding RPF
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Gentle Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn that tries to have plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is distraught over the distance Drama and Big Cat have put between each other and decides that it's high time they bond together as brothers. This great plan consists of hug-therapy, a sleepover, and... sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from and inspired by Acquiesce by Oasis. Based on the episode "Brother Bond" of Fantasy Factory.
> 
> So this is awkward and obscure. This has been a long time coming and I really wanted to write Chris and Scott together. Don't judge me!

"Why are we doing this again?" Chris asks after he hears the air horn go off, reaching awkwardly for his brother to give him an equally awkward hug.

"Because Rob says we need to bond more," Scott replies emotionlessly, wrapping his arms around Chris and rubbing a hand up and down his back.

They had both been informed earlier that every time Rob blew the air horn that Chris and Scott were obligated to hug. As far as Rob's ideas went, both Pfaff brothers thought it was pretty stupid, not to mention pointless. What were they supposed to gain from hugging each other but awkwardness?

"Is he still looking?" Chris inquires, back turned to where the air horn had gone off from.

"Yeah."

Scott can see Rob clear across the factory just outside his office, grinning from ear to ear and giving Scott the "I'm watching you" gesture. Chris sighed heavily against Scott's neck and held his older brother in his arms despite his lack of interest. It shouldn't be this painfully awkward to hug his own brother.

But it was.

Rob eventually walked back into his office after a good long minute of watching the Pfaff's hug each other. Scott broke out of the embrace and straightened out his shirt, bending down to pick up his skateboard then throwing it down to ride away. Scott didn't need any of this right now.

He rolled away slowly on his board towards his office cage, hearing a second set of wheels behind him. Scott stopped and kicked his board up, catching it in his hand, to walk the rest of the way. When Chris didn't pass him up or retreat Scott sighed internally, feeling burdened.

"You don't have to follow me anymore," Scott said without turning around.

He walked into his cage and sat down at his desk, setting his skateboard down beside him at his feet. Chris steps in after a moment of consideration, ignoring his older brother's statement. True, he didn't need to be around Scott when Rob wasn't looking but he really didn't have anything better to do. Besides, Rob was right. They really haven't been seeing much of each other.

Sure, they worked in the same place and their offices were practically right across from each other, but they never talked that much. Not even a hello. They didn't feel the need to converse when they were in the same general vicinity. Sometimes Chris and Scott would skate around the factory and play a game of S.K.A.T.E. just for kicks. But Scott was a very sore loser and it only distanced them even more.

Chris enjoyed the times when Rob, Big, and Scott were all on the factory floor just fooling around. Most of the time Scott was reluctant to join in on the fun though, mainly because it resulted in him being dressed up as something ridiculous. Chris could tell that Scott hated it here and hated all the blows to his pride. Scott was the punchline to all of their jokes that were taken too far.

Chris realized now why Scott was so quiet and anti-social. Why he had excluded himself from this eccentric family. Chris couldn't believe just how well Rob's idea for brotherly bonding was going. Chris knew his brother but he didn't know what Scott was really feeling. It all made sense as to why they grew apart over the years.

In Scott's eyes, Chris was just as bad as Rob.

"Why don't we--" Chris began to say but was interrupted by the loud air horn that had been glued to Rob's hand since this morning.

Scott huffed and pushed his chair back with no enthusiasm, walking over to Chris as he hugged he lazily. Rob ran up and hopped on Chris' back, disrupting the brotherly hug with his obnoxious behavior. Rob danced around for a moment, clearly pumped up for some reason or another, before he settled down.

"How's the bonding going?" Rob asked with a cocky little grin, clasping his hands together to complete his evil aura.

"Super..." Scott mumbled sarcastically.

"Why don't you guys play a game of S.K.A.T.E.?" Rob offered enthusiastically, looking between the two Pfaffs. "That always brings you closer. A little friendly head to head, who's the greatest, competition."

"You don't know what happened the last time, do you?" Chris said with a short laugh, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris could see Scott shrinking away out of the corner of his eye, knowing his older brother was frowning from a tinge of guilt for breaking his board after losing to him. Rob saw the defiance radiating off of both Chris and Scott. Rob knew he had to step it up a level in order to get these two back to being friends again because the air horn wasn't working very well. It was just annoying. Hugs alone wouldn't make them close again.

"Listen, this whole hug-therapy thing clearly isn't workin' so I think we need to take drastic measures," Rob told they seriously, looking out from under the brim of his cap.

"This isn't another one of your fear bonding things, is it?" Chris asked nervously, knowing just how extreme Rob was willing to go even over the smallest things.

"I was in my office just now and I was thinkin' of things you two could do together. Dirt bikes, bungee jumping, go karts..." Rob rattled off the top of his head, failing about with his hands to accentuate his words. "But then I thought to myself, maybe it doesn't have to be so complex as that? Maybe it just needs to be simple?"

"Simple?" Scott echoed despite himself. Nothing was ever simple in Rob's master plans.

"Let me ask you somethin'," Rob said rhetorically. "When was the last time you and the Big Cat shared a bedroom?"

"I don't know? Maybe like when we were twelve?" Chris shrugged and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Well then that's your problem right there," said Rob, sticking a hand out as he shook his head.

"What? So you want us to move in together?" Chris inquired skeptically, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Scott squirmed where he stood at the suggestion. It made him uneasy to think of sharing a house with Chris and that hurt Chris greatly. Just knowing that the thought of Scott not even liking the idea let Chris know just how much Scott must hate him.

"I'm not sayin' share a house," Rob sighed exasperated, walking up to both Scott and Chris to clap a hand to their shoulders. He pushed them together and shook them a little. "I'm talking about playin' board games, watchin' movies, and bulidin' forts. I think you guys need to have a sleepover."

Chris and Scott looked at each other with a grimace as excitement drained from them. They thought it was one of Rob's more tasteless jokes but noticing how their cousin's face was lighting up, it was far from being bullshit. Rob had the biggest grin on his face. He was far too pumped up for this.

"A sleepover?" Scott inquired with an uncertain frown. His arm brushed against Chris' exposed bicep and he shivered from the contact.

"Why not?"

"Because we're grown men," Chris replied, holding out his hands in front of him.

"I'm not askin' you two share a bed. Sleeping arrangements are strictly between you and Big Cat. I'm just sayin' that maybe..." Rob dropped his arm to his sides and shrugged. "...maybe you two need to relive a little slice of childhood."

"What brothers have sleepovers?" Chris insisted.

"These two right here."

Rob pointed both at Chris and Scott, smiling like the mad man he was only to be met with unresponsive blank stares that conveyed a look of 'are you fucking kidding me?'. Scott squirmed again, getting antsy like he always did in pressure situations. He hated this idea, but that was a given. To be fair he hated all of Rob's ideas. That necessarily didn't mean he hated Chris though.

He didn't dislike the sleepover idea because of Chris, Scott loved his brother of course, he'd just feel awkward staying the night somewhere else when he was so used to being alone. Scott didn't even know what they'd do all night. They'd most likely spend it clicking away on there phones with the tv playing in the background for noise.

"At least you do now," Rob finished with that evil maniacal grin of his.

Scott and Chris could do nothing but cave. Rob would've made them have a sleepover one way or another anyway. They didn't have a choice. Rob always had the final word.

*****************************

It was much later now, nearly eight o' clock by the time Scott swung by his place to grab extra clothes and went to Chris'. He knocked hesitantly on Chris' front door, knowing his brother well enough to know that it was unlocked. Scott was family but he still felt the decency to knock first to avoid the appearance of intruding.

After a short moment of waiting with a backpack slung on his back, thumbs hooked in the straps, Chris answered the door. Chris greeted Scott with a warm, if not a little nervous, smile before stepping aside to let him in. It felt so weird that this was actually happening and Chris tried to not let that shock show on his face when Scott brushed past him, bringing in a whoosh of cold night air with him.

Scott's been to Chris' house for birthdays and family hangouts he was dragged to before, but never under these circumstances. So when he looked around it felt like he was seeing it for the first time. It was a nice cozy place. Not overly extravagant but so Drama. There was skateboard memorabilia plus various things from Chris' clothing line Young and Reckless. The place was crawling with essence of Drama.

Funny, Scott hardly ever referred to Chris as Drama.

The older Pfaff brother walked in further, setting his backpack of clothes and toiletries down by the white leather sofa as he continued to take in Chris' home. It reminded him of Rob's home a little except there wasn't an upstairs. Chris shut the door and turned to watch Scott look around like a curious puppy or, in this case, cat.

He smirked to himself coming up behind Scott to clap him on the shoulder, hoping that it seemed friendly. It was awkward having his brother here for a sleepover and he wasn't exactly sure what they could do to bond during their night together. What was it that siblings did with one another anyway? Once they moved into their own places they just sort've forgot about their common interests.

They eventually got past the initial awkwardness of spending the with each other and made their way to Chris' bedroom. Instead of going the way they thought it would, they both sat down at the desk in Chris' bedroom and went on the computer. It wasn't the most exciting form of bonding but the point was to connect with each other through any means possible.

Youtube was always a great way to kill time and have a good laugh here and there without having to interact consciously. Scott and Chris talked mostly through witty comments or opinions and that would open up the gateway for actual conversation. So far Youtube was a good idea because it distracted you and it had something for everybody.

Scott wasn't self conscience about what he should say and Chris almost forgot that this was all Rob's idea of bonding through a sleepover. It almost didn't feel weird, like they were the best friends they used to be as teenagers. It felt good to numb their brains without a care in the world with each other.

Sometime during their endless search for funny clips and music videos though, Scott became antsy again like there was something bothering him. Chris wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. After their current video ended Chris intended to ask Scott what was wrong but his older brother beat him to the punch.

"What were you going to ask me earlier?" Scott asks after the music video faded out to black and popped up related videos. "Before Rob interrupted you and came up with this bright idea."

The sarcasm was always present in Scott's words. Chris secretly loved that about Scott. How he managed to make everything so unpleasant.

"Oh, I was just, uh," Chris stammered, not because he was flustered but more of because he was trying to remember what Scott was talking about. "I meant to ask you why we don't talk anymore? I mean, was it something I did personally?"

"Not exactly..." Scott said slowly, thinking about a logical reason and a nice way to say it. Chris was now facing him fully in his swivel chair, serious and straight-faced. Scott felt put on the spot. "It's because you're more busy than you used to be. We just have different priorities now, you know. I understand your work's important to you."

"We're still brothers though, Scott," Chris reminded softly, sounding almost guilty that this was partially his fault. Like he was neglecting Scott. "I can make time for you if you want to hang out more. Always know that."

"I just didn't want to bother you..."

The regret hung heavy in Scott's voice and it made Chris feel like utter shit. For the past few years Chris had somehow unconsciously convinced Scott that their relationship was less important than work. All the jokes and pranks assisted by Rob didn't help out either. Honestly, Chris was surprised that Scott had actually WANTED to spend time with him on his own volition. It didn't explain this uneasy atmosphere between them though.

"Besides, you and Rob are always teasing me and taking jokes way too far," Scott admitted solemnly, frowning that deep frown he always seemed to wear.

"I'll stop," Chris pledged but Scott only scoffed. "I will! I'll even stand up for you when Rob tries to bully you. I swear."

What Chris did next shocks him still to this day and he'll never understand why he did it either, but with one strong impulse his body moved him forward until his lips were pressed to Scott's in a gentle, but lopsided, kiss. Scott's eyes grew wide as he was taken off-guard and at first he thought it was an innocent kiss between brothers, but Chris lingered for too long than what was considered platonic.

Scott's first reaction was to pull away but he was so stricken with shock that he did nothing instead. Chris didn't move either, in fact he slid in closer with his chair and pulled Scott to him. The kiss wasn't broken but it deepened. Their lips were tight and pressed firm together, stiff and filled with a tension neither one knew was there. It was nerve wracking and it left both of them reeling with light heads.

Chris decided at this moment to open his mouth against Scott's to claim him but it didn't quite pan out correctly. Scott was frozen and his brain had stopped working a long time ago, making this look and feel ten times more weird. Chris was moving his lips and tongue over Scott's tightly sealed lips, trying to coax his older brother out of his habitual shell. At some point Scott had opened his mouth for air and that's when Chris struck.

Scott hadn't meant to grant Chris entry to his mouth but in the end it didn't really matter. Scott couldn't get out of this. Their knees bumped together and their teeth clacked slightly as Chris brought them closer, cupping Scott's face with his hands. Scott braced his hands on Chris' thighs and he let his younger brother slide his tongue against his in a sin filled tangle.

The kiss was sloppy at best but neither of them seemed to care. They were so nervous that it transported them back to when they were teenagers and kissed for the first time. Except this time they were kissing a guy. Each other. It felt weird letting Chris kiss him like this but it was no less exciting and the proof was in his pants. They broke away for air.

Chris had his forehead pressed to Scott's and looked at him from under hooded eyes, dropping his left hand down to Scott's crotch to rub incessantly at his hard on. Scott's face contorted into something unidentifiable but it wasn't enough to stop Chris. If Scott told him to, he'd stop. But so far he heard not a peep from his brother. His thumb traced the outline of Scott's bulge and it earned him a shudder in return.

"I'm sorry," Chris murmured into the space between him and Scott, feeling guilty, aroused, and regretful in a single bound. "I've only ever looked up to you, Scott. I want to apologize."

They were both aware that Chris had just said sorry but Chris had a follow up apology planned to ensure the security of their bond. Without a word Chris pushed his chair back to stand, taking Scott with him. They walked over to the younger Pfaff's bed and Scott let Chris wordlessly push him down on the mattress. It wasn't a forceful shove but simply a gentle nudge, but it still somehow managed to knock the wind out of Scott.

Scott blamed it on his rattled nerves.

Chris stood at the foot of his bed just looking at Scott, watching the way Scott's chest moved up and down in shallow pants. Chris gripped the hem of his tank top and pulled it up over his head, stripping the dark piece of fabric that separated Scott's eyes from Chris' body. Scott's eyes raked down Chris' chest to admire the familiar slightly tattooed sight. Scott was looking at Chris in a new light.

Chris undid his belt and popped his button and fly open, bending down to strip away his tight jeans. Scott's eyes followed every little movement until Chris was clad only in his underwear. Chris climbed onto the bed and slid up the length of Scott's thin body and once they were face to face again he gave his older brother a sweet kiss.

"Is this okay?" Chris asks nervously, looking his brother in the eye as his hands reached for the button on Scott's pants. "Do you want me to stop?"

Scott bit his lip in consideration, eyes drifting down to Chris' lips and forever remembering what it felt like to kiss them.

"No," Scott whispered. He didn't know if he was saying 'no, it isn't okay' or 'no, don't stop, please'.

But Chris seemed to know or least pretended to. Chris continued and opened the fly of Scott's pants, pulling them off one leg at a time. God, his thighs were pale. Chris motioned his brother to sit up and he got rid of Scott's cat eye T-shirt. It had been so long since the last time he saw Scott this undressed because of his insecurities but now the sight was his to indulge.

Scott was pale all over, like he hadn't seen a ray of sunlight for about five years, and he was skinny. He was so handsome in all his awkward glory. Chris bent down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss, hearing Scott make a muffled little moan in response. Hands explored the bony planes of Scott's body, raking down his chest with blunt finger nails that brushed too close to Scott's nipples. It was almost an accident. Almost.

They pulled away and Scott let out the smallest sigh, eyes screwed shut in concentration as Chris sat back to watch his brother squirm. He stopped his venture when his hands reached the hem of Scott's underwear and he looked down at his brother's face, seeking consent. Scott looked away blushing a soft pink and Chris took that as consent. An awkward bashful surrendering of his control over the situation.

There was no objection from Scott as Chris pulled down the only thing covering him. Scott helped squirm out of his underwear until his hard cock was flush against his bony hip. He was flushed the same color all over and it couldn't have turned Chris on more. Chris' cock strained against the material of his underwear, nagging to be let out as well, but he ignored it.

Scott was panting and his heart was racing, pounding wildly in his chest as he was put under the scrutiny of Chris' gaze. Chris' eyes dropped to his waist and below, licking his lips unconsciously when he saw Scott's cock twitch. Chris wasted no time in spreading Scott's thighs and sliding down so that his face was mere inches away from his groin.

"What are we doing?" Scott asks after a strained moment, looking down at Chris between his legs as his bottom lip was caught in his teeth.

"Bonding," Chris shrugged nonchalantly and then he did something that made Scott go through the roof.

Chris bent down and licked a hesitant line up the underside of Scott's cock, causing the older pfaff to gasp and buck his hips despite himself. Scott shut his eyes and let out a strained moan when his younger brother wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He didn't think it could feel as good as it did and Scott hated himself for it.

Not only was this a man but it was his brother. It was Drama. Someone he grew up with and set an example for during childhood. But here he was getting his cock sucked by his brother and trying not to think about it. Kind of hard not to when his eyes kept peeling open to watch Chris' bob his head up and down.

Chris sucked his cock long enough to make him shake and on the brink of coming then pulled off. He licked down Scott's perineum breathlessly and swiped his hot wet tongue across the tight skin below. Each time Chris flicked his tongue over the tense and virgin hole it made Scott squirm away so much that Chris had to hold his brother down by the hips.

Chris' shoulders kept Scott's legs apart and poised upward so he could get access to his brother's most intimate and untouched area. This was completely new to Chris as well and he couldn't really pinpoint the actual motivation as to why he felt so inclined to have sex with his brother.

After Scott was thoroughly worked up over Chris licking his hole until it was drenched, Chris pushed two fingers in between Scott's lips. Scott knew right away what Chris wanted and made sure he got them nice and wet. He moaned around Chris' fingers as Chris went back to sucking on the tip of his cock. Scott's tongue swirled around to lubricate the fingers he knew were going inside him. That fact made his cock pulse against the flat of Chris' tongue.

Chris pulled his fingers out of Scott's mouth and placed them at his entrance. Scott was biting his lip in frustration and Chris just had to grin at how cute how looked like that. Chris rubbed his fingers over Scott's perineum and down to his hole, pressing firmly but not enough to penetrate.

"Just try to relax, alright?" Chris panted against Scott's exposed hole.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Scott gushed skeptically,

"Just shut up, Scott, and trust me for once," Chris snapped.

Chris pushed his fingers into Scott gently and the older Pfaff almost immediately whined and tried to buck away from the intrusion. It was the first time anything had ever went up there and it was two fingers at once to boot. Scott could tell Chris was eager to speed this along.

It hurt just a little but it felt more weird than anything else, really. Chris' fingers slipped in with a tad bit of difficulty, mostly because Scott was tensing but Chris eventually got them in all the way to the second knuckle. By this point Scott had bracketed his thighs against Chris' head as he tried to close his legs.

Chris didn't move his fingers until Scott stopped clenching, moving only when he was sure he was relaxed. Scott began to kick and hump himself down on Chris' fingers as he fucked himself on them, wincing and moaning as he did. He figured he might as well get into this since he was doing it already.

Chris thrusted his fingers into Scott in a gentle fluid pace, drawing out moans and whines from his brother as he scissored him open. Chris was motivated by the sounds Scott produced and it pushed him further, pressing down at the end of each stroke in. It made Scott gasp every time with unashamed pleasure.

Scott closed his eyes for what felt like a split second but it had really been a minute. Chris was fully naked now, having rid himself of his boxers during the time Scott had his eyes closed, and positioned himself at Scott's prepared entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down the cleft of Scott's ass, sighing with content.

"Why are we doing this?" Scott asks with a whine, knowing what was going to come next.

"I don't know," Chris replies honestly. "But we need it. We need each other."

Without another word to be said Chris pushed inside of his older brother, being gentle as he filled Scott up to the hilt. Chris let out a long drawn out moan, feeling something he's never felt before until now. Scott twisted his hands in the sheets and scrunched his face up in frustration and pain, wincing madly as he was breached by something much bigger than two fingers.

Scott braced his hands against Chris' chest to still him as tried to catch his breath after feeling as if the air had been punched out of his stomach. Scott dropped his hands to his face and hair, tangling slender fingers into his own scalp when Chris pulled out. He grunted in pain despite his best efforts.

For awhile Chris repeated this motion, pushing in slowly and then pulling out just as slow, until it became a more steady and gliding rhythm that had Scott torn into pieces. Despite all the things his brother has done to him to be so rough and forceful, Chris was gentle and taking his time with Scott, making sure he felt okay.

Chris held onto his bony hips and made love to Scott so tenderly that it almost made his heart burst. Chris would bend down from time to time to kiss Scott sweetly, letting his older brother wrap his legs around his waist. They went back and forth like this for awhile, just kissing and writhing with each other as they "bonded".

Some point during their coupling Chris sat back on his thighs, bringing Scott up to have him sitting flush on his lap. He was deeper inside of Scott like this and he swore it gave him a little jolt. They were face to face now, moaning into the shared air between them.

Scott humped himself on Chris' cock, moaning extra loudly when it hit a spot inside of him that made his body shake involuntarily. He humped down a few more times the same exact way until his cock pulsed in between his and Chris' stomachs. At first it felt unbelievable and when the aftershocks of his orgasm were over he felt amazed, having came without touching himself.

Not long after that did Chris find his own release inside of his older awkwardly built pale brother. He thrusted up into Scott's tight channel when he became limp from exertion and pulsed his come deeply into Scott. Scott moaned when he felt the hot liquid gush inside him making him fall back against the mattress exhausted.

Chris fell down right beside him, both brothers panting heavily in almost identical unison. Some many questions left unanswered because there was no explanation for what just happened. Neither Scott nor Chris knew what had possessed them but they were sure it wasn't over. Whatever they had, they had it bad. Maybe the sexual tension and hunger had always been there between them?

Maybe that's why they were so competitive. Why they drifted apart.

"I'm sure this is not what Rob had in mind when he told us to bond," Scott says flatly, sarcastically. Chris smiles.

"But he can't say we didn't bond," Chris points out hopefully, seeing his brother actually smile for once. Not a grimace or a smirk but a full-hearted genuine smile. It made Chris feel giddy. Made him love Scott even more.

Scott rolled over and cuddled next to his younger brother, letting any shame or guilt slowly slip away from his over filled conscience. He hasn't felt this content in awhile and he had Chris to thank for that. And Rob too, he supposed. Never thought that'd be possible in a million years, and then some. He grinned again.

"True."


End file.
